<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dick comes home by DearMeLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974419">Dick comes home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove'>DearMeLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brotherly fun [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cute, Cute Kids, Finding Nemo (Movies) References, Fluff, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Haircuts, Hugs, Nerd Jason Todd, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Older Brothers, Shy Tim Drake, Younger Sibling Jason Todd, Younger Sibling Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMeLove/pseuds/DearMeLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick comes home for dinner and Jason launches himself at him. Tim is a shy baby. We all know this </p><p> ***read note at beginning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brotherly fun [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dick comes home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! If you enjoyed this please check out some of my other works!<br/>Also check out my Tumblr pinned post if you like my work and wanna support me! </p><p>Any donations/tips go straight to my rent &amp; utilities </p><p>http://dearmeloves.tumblr.com</p><p>And as always, thank you guys for reading!❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tim!" Jason growled, running after the little hellion. Tim cackled wildly, running down the stairs and to the kitchen where Alfred Pennyworth was cooking up a storm. </p><p>"Master Timothy, if you would cease your rough-housing for a moment and set the table. Supper will begin shortly." Alfred lightly tapped the seven year old on the nose and handed the child a stack of glass plates. </p><p>Jason entered the kitchen and smirked at his baby brother. "What you get for messing up my room." Jason teased. </p><p>"No!" Tim smirked back at Jason and pretended to drop the plates, forcing Jason to jump in action to catch them. </p><p>"You little-!" Jason began. </p><p>"How's my boy's today?" Bruce came in the kitchen, undoing a cufflink of his suit. He grinned at his boys. Jason huffed and helped Tim set the table for dinner. "Tim should be on a leash. He's not allowed in my room anymore!" </p><p>Tim whined and tugged on Jason's jacket, giving his older brother puppy-dog eyes. </p><p>"But I love your room!" Tim whined again. </p><p>"You love it because I'm there with you, Timbo. Next time, don't jump on my bed." Jason ruffled Tim's fluffy black hair. Tim giggled and shook his head. "But its fun." </p><p>"The party's here!" Dick announced as he entered the kitchen, joining the rest of the family. </p><p>"Dickie!" Jason ran up to Dick, throwing his arms around his big brother. "Jay! How've you been, kiddo?" Dick beckoned Tim over to join their hug. </p><p>Tim, ever the shy baby, slowly made his way over to his biggest brother. Dick was a lot older than Jason, and not always home. Tim still hasn't gotten used to the energetic acrobat yet. He will though. </p><p>"Nice haircut, babybird." Dick kissed the top of messly black hair on Tim's head. The boy blushed and clung to Jason, who was busy listing off everything wrong in his new middle school. </p><p>"Thanks Dickie. You here tonight?" Tim asked shyly. </p><p>Dick nodded and tickled Tim's tummy. "Gonna hang out with my two baby brothers tonight. I brought Finding Nemo with me. It's Jason's favorite." </p><p>Jason perked at the mention of his favorite movie and began ranting about that as well. </p><p>Bruce smiled from his chair, taking in his boys. He couldn't have asked for a better family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>